Generally, studies on a wind generator for generating electricity using a natural wind have been mainly conducted with a wing (impeller) serving as a windmill capable of rotating a shaft of an electric generator even with a gentle natural wind. Most wings have taken the shape of a cylinder or a propeller. However, a wind generator having the cylindrical or propeller-type wing has a problem in that it cannot obtain a rotational force and thus generate the electricity with the gentle natural wind of which intensity is low since the studies have been limited to the angle at which the wing encounters wind resistance.
In order to solve the above problem, the conventional wind generator generates the electricity by forcibly producing an artificial wind using a blower additionally attached thereto. In the electricity generation using the artificial wind from the blower, use of additional electric power in addition to surplus electric power that has been previously stored is avoided in view of the efficiency of electricity generation.